A known method of manufacturing an electrowetting device involves providing a layer of a photoresist on a support plate. The photoresist is patterned using photolithography to form walls on the support plate. Subsequently, a first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with the first fluid are applied to the support plate.
It is desirable to provide an alternative method of manufacture of an electrowetting device.